


Funny

by lazlong



Category: Friday - Robert A. Heinlein, HEINLEIN Robert A. - Works, Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: "Friday", Crossover, M/M, R.A.Heinlein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>  <i>Funny thing, how one bat, interrupted, can provide answer to so many questions unasked.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): QAF crossover with “Friday”, by R.A.Heinlein.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing below is mine, except mistakes. Only plot as such could be considered as a result of my imagination.  
> Author’s Note: Unbetaed. Feedback loved and welcomed.

**If it's not fun, you're not doing it right.(c) Bob Basso**

Funny, the notion rang through, repeating itself in the loop, while we cleaned up the mess that once was Chris Hobbs.  
Funny thing, how one bat, interrupted, can provide answer to so many questions unasked.  
_His hands are smooth and deadly, his gaze is sinful and sharp._  
   
***  
Never once in our encounters had he given me a reason, any reason to suspect anything out of ordinary about him - oh, he is well trained and extremely careful, I give him that - apart from his all but insatiable sexual appetite, exposing stamina akin to mine.  
   
Never once he had given me any indication that he is something more than a blond twink, apart from those occasions, when he had called me on my shit numerous times, too wise for his years.  
He never pushed me back, when I held him down; at least not too strongly.  
He never whiplashed at me when I came home; at least not too quickly.  
_I never dared to question him, least of all in my head._  
   
_***_  
Funny.. how he annihilated all my fear at once. When he dashed the bat at the last nanosecond, becoming a blur of motion.  
Strange, how I managed to see his movement. When I should have only seen a bat at one moment and Justin standing three feet away at the next moment.  
Bizarre, how I held the bat. When I should have been ten yards away, still screaming in helpless rage.  
Queer, how we never trusted each other enough to compare notes about our old crowd.  
_All this time, AH, and I never knew_ _. Really, one more question unasked, yet answered._  
   
_***_  
 We carry Hobbs to the corner, and leave with half-empty whiskey-bottle. _Justin -_ because I think about him as Justin, and not AH, whose number I have yet to learn - Justin says, Hobbs will never remember last half an hour.  
   
Alcohol poisoning.  
   
_We both know, that we are not humans per se, therefore we are not allowed to have happiness as a non-human freaks that we are._ _But we can do our best to imitate them and build our future together._

\---  
**_AH._** _Artificial Human **.** (c)-R.A.Heinlein_

 


End file.
